


Roaring 20s

by DiosMalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Death, Drunk Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Shower Sex, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiosMalo/pseuds/DiosMalo
Summary: Интересно, это только я просто проехался с Винчестером до заправки, но в итоге уехал в другой штат искать его брата?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Я огляделся по сторонам, в надежде увидеть подъезжающий автобус, но судьба отчётливо сказала мне «иди-ка ты нахрен». Дождь усилился, а через пару минут к нему прибавился ещё и сильный ветер. Да-а, только я могу в два часа ночи выйти за чипсами и сидром.

Настроение было максимально хреновое, как и погода. Я поежился, замечая, как к чёрной импале через дорогу бежит, очевидно, хозяин. В руках у него тоже была пачка чипсов и бутылочка пива. Я усмехнулся. Просто «братья по разуму» блин.

Автобуса все не было, да и импала не двинулась с места, что было странно. Психанув, я побежал к машине, которая оказалась не заперта.

— Эм-м, привет…- начал я, замечая что мужчина расслаблен и даже не удивлён.

— Не думал, что ты всё же подойдёшь, — поднимая бутылку в знак приветствия ответил он. — Подвезти?

— Было бы неплохо, — в отличие от моего нового знакомого, я был напряжен. Мужчина не выглядел как маньяк. Он был одет в серую футболку, поверх которой была красная клетчатая рубашка, и темно-зелёные брюки. На лице была едва заметная щетина. Я вздохнул, почему-то разглядывая его тёмные волосы.

— Покажешь сначала где заправка? — мужчина открыл окно и выбросил пустую бутылку прямо в урну. Заметив мой взгляд, он усмехнулся. — Безалкогольное. Хотя ещё то… Ну ты понял. Кстати, я Пол.

— Дэвид, — натянуто улыбнулся я. — Сейчас нам надо проехать до перекрестка и налево.

— Отлично, — кивнул мужчина, заводя мотор.


	2. 2

— Хороший вкус, — улыбнулся я, когда Пол переключил песню, и на всю машину заиграла песня Scorpions.

— Спасибо, — широко улыбнулся мужчина. О, очевидно ему нравилось, когда его хвалят. — Так, ты учишься, работаешь или…

— Или, — я вздохнул, машинально хлопая по карманам в поисках пачки сигарет. На эту тему говорить совершенно не хотелось. — Как тебя занесло в эту дыру?

— Ну, я приезжал навестить знакомую, — бросив на меня быстрый взгляд, ответил мужчина. — Да и по работе кое что проверить… Куда теперь?  
Мы остановились на светофоре, и я понял, что выходить из машины не хочу. Ну что-же… Кругами так кругами.

— Прямо и первый поворот направо, — поправляя пайту, ответил я. — Почему ты даже не удивился, когда я к тебе подсел. Следишь за мной?

Уголки губ Пола дрогнули, но он только посильнее сжал руль, пытаясь аккуратно завернуть. К слову, было видно, что свою машину он очень любил. Я бы даже сказал, обожал.

— Я просто увидел парня с чипсами и сидром в руках и подумал, как этому бедняге не повезло, ведь ночью автобусы ходят каждые полчаса. Да еще и дождь усиливался, — спокойно ответил мужчина, заставляя меня усмехнуться. — Кстати, Спакрс далеко не дыра.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты был здесь много раз, — я облизал пересохшие губы, чувствуя, что меня пытаются обвести вокруг пальца.  
Пол бросил быстрый взгляд на меня, странно поджимая губы. Очевидно, ему тоже было что скрывать. Дождь прекратился и я почувствовал, что всё же разговор с мужчиной начинал мне надоедать.

— Сколько тебе лет? — игнорируя мои слова, спросил он. Я усмехнулся.

— Двадцать пять, — доставая телефон, ответил я. Звонила мать. — Останови возле магазина, пожалуйста. Кстати, за ним заправка, а через пару перекрестков — мотель. Ну, знаешь, на случай, если твоя знакомая откажет тебе с ночевкой.

Машина резко затормозила, заставляя меня усмехнуться уже который раз за вечер. Я открыл дверь и хотел было вылезть, но подумал, что простого «спасибо» будет недостаточно.

— Приятно было познакомиться, — оставляя на сидении пачку чипсов со вкусом краба, ответил я. Бутылку сидра я открыл сразу же, как только машина скрылась с виду. Телефон снова завибрировал в руке, заставляя меня закатить глаза.

— Где можно шляться в такое время учитывая, что ни девушки, ни друзей у тебя нет? — раздался грозный голос сестры. Оу, её лучше было не злить.

— Кристи, ты же знаешь, что я не хочу наблюдать, как эта шлюха водит к нам в дом мужиков, — делая глоток сидра, ответил я. Мать, а точнее мачеху, мы не любили одинаково. Отец женился второй раз за год до своей смерти и указал в завещании «любимую и верную» Мэри Лойд, которая уже через неделю после похорон стала водить мужиков.

— Её убили недалеко от нашего дома. Полиция хочет поговорить с тобой, — с волнением ответила сестра. — Скажи мне, что ты не причём, пожалуйста.

— Я нахожусь в другом районе и буду через минут сорок, — быстро ответил я отлучаясь.

***

Возле двора стояли две полицейские машины, что было странно. Никогда не думал, что смерть какой-то шлюхи может привлечь столько внимания. Кстати, одна из машин принадлежала нашему полицейскому Брендону. Я зашел в дом.

— Дэвид Кэйн? — ко мне подошел высокий мужчина с рыжими волосами. Странно, никогда его не видел в нашем участке, а бывал я там довольно часто, забирая свою любимую сестру.

— Да он это, — подтвердил старик Брендон, откладывая на столик папку. — Я соболезную…

Высокий мужчина нахмурился, а потом вздохнул, качая головой. Я решил пропустить этот момент. Сестры не было.

— Где вы были всё это время? — начал допрашивать меня мужчина. Старик хотел было заступиться, но второй полицейский сделал шаг вперед, показывая, что ему глубоко пофиг. — Соседи говорят, что у вас были постоянные конфликты с погибшей.

— Вот, здесь почти всё, — вынося какие-то документы из кабинета отца, сказала сестра. Я нахмурился. — Пока я покажу вам завещание, документы на дом принесет Дэвид.

— Хорошо, — натянуто улыбнулся я, быстро направляясь в сторону кабинета. Старик последовал за мной.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты направился на опознание, — сказал он, прикрывая дверь. — На её теле нет живого места. Ты же сам понимаешь, что Кристи не стоит….

— Кто этот мудак? — намекая на нового полицейского, спросил я. Брендон усмехнулся, подходя к окну.

— Агент ФБР, которого прислали помогать нам с раскрываемостью, — ответил мужчина. Я поджал губы. Интересно, а агенты ФБР всегда ведут себя пафосно?

Документов на дом почему-то нигде не было, поэтому, увлекшись поисками, я не сразу заметил, что старик вышел. Интересно, зачем им документы? Неужели, они думают, что я убил её из-за наследства.

— Но я не получал такого распоряжения, — донесся возмущенный голос рыжеволосого полицейского. Я нахмурился, медленно подходя к двери.

— Вот, я набрал для вас свое начальство, можете убедиться сами, — раздался довольно знакомый голос. Я прислонился к дверному косяку, внимательно смотря на Пола, который похоже меня не заметил. Ахринеть.

Зато меня заметил второй агент, который пришел вместе с Полом. Мужчина смотрел на меня, странно прищурившись. Я отметил, что бежевый плащ ему очень даже подходил.

— Никогда не слышал об агенте Роберте Планте, — сквозь зубы ответил рыжеволосый агент, возвращая телефон.

Я хохотнул, понимая, что о вокалисте Led Zeppelin он тоже ничего не слышал. Моя странная реакция наконец привлекла внимания Пола, а до меня дошло, что возможно он назвал мне имя Маккартни. Я уже чувствовал, что будет очень весело.


	3. 3

Я сел на диван, закидывая ногу на ногу и закуривая, при этом внимательно смотря на своего нового знакомого. Он бросил короткий взгляд на мужчину в плаще, который вместе с моей сестрой был на кухне, а потом сел в кресло напротив.

— Ну, рассказывай, — делая первую затяжку, начал я. — Что там с тремя Д?

— Что? — не понял мужчина. Я усмехнулся, дотягиваясь до пепельницы, что была на маленьком столике.

— Джимми и два Джона. Как они? Когда новый альбом? Мне кстати из вашего творчества… — стал объяснять я, пытаясь не рассмеяться. Он поджал губы.

— Да понял я, понял, — мужчина выпрямился, складывая руки в замок. — Я не Пол.

— А то-то я смотрю, ты не похож как-то на Маккартни, — не выдержал я. Да, милый, я просек твою «фишку»

— Я Дин, — игнорируя меня, ответил мужчина. Меня просто вынесло.

— Рид, я так понимаю? — смеясь, спросил я. Сестра с мужчиной в плаще обернулись, с удивлением глядя на нас.

— Да нет же, — пытаясь меня успокоить, ответил мужчина. Он облизал губы. — Я Дин Винчестер, а это — Кас.

— Он просто не выбрал для себя имя рок звезды или.… Да всё, всё… — поднял руки вверх я, замечая грозный взгляд мужчины напротив. — Вы какие-то мега пупер копы под прикрытием? Или что?

— Я охотник, а Кас… — мужчина замолчал, пододвигаясь ближе, и сказал чуть ли не шепотом. — Он ангел.

— Ну, допустим, он милый, да. А еще я теперь знаю, что тебе нравятся мужчины, — туша сигарету, ответил так же тихо я. Господи, его выражение лица было шикарным. Столько эмоций. И удивление, и отвращение, и злость. — А ты на кого охотишься? А-а, кажется, я понял. На таких вот красавчиков, как я, которые бродят темной ночью и…

И в этот момент в меня полетела подушка. Черт, по идее, должен был скорбеть по своей мачехе, хоть как-то пытаясь перед «копами» выдавить слезу, чтобы доказать невиновность (хотя Дин и так знал, что я не мог убить). И что делал я? Бегал по дому от агента ФБР, при этом хохоча и уворачиваясь от подушек и журналов.

— Прекратите немедленно! — закричала Кристи, заставляя нас остановится. И из-за этого Дин наконец-то попал в меня подушкой. — Вы точно агент? Как непрофессионально с вашей стороны! А ты тоже хорош!

— Я…– начал Дин, пытаясь что-то сказать, но у него не получалось. Он смутился и… И положил взгляд на мою сестру. Я вздохнул, опираясь на спинку кресла.

Кристи зло посмотрела сначала на него, потом на меня, после чего схватив за руку мужчину в плаще, ушла на кухню, что-то бурча. Дин стал подбирать журналы, а я даже не пытался ему помочь.

Кстати, уже начинало светать, а я так и не поспал. А еще мне через три часа нужно было уходить на работу. Шикарно.

— Ей нет шестнадцати, — наблюдая, как Дин пялится на мою сестру, пожирая её глазами, вздохнул я. Мужчина удивленно посмотрел на меня, молча водя указательным пальцем в воздухе, не веря моим словам. После этого он посмотрел перед собой, ставя руки в боки. О да, разочарование года! Несите ему премию! — Давай закончим с этим всем. Мне в восемь нужно быть в кафе.

— Работаешь официантом? — садясь на диван, спросил мужчина. Я кивнул, замечая, как он оттягивает галстук и воротник рубашки. — Мы не копы, как ты уже понял.

Со стороны кухни раздался звон посуды, а потом я услышал, как мужчина в плаще начинает извиняться и как Кристи успокаивает его. Ну да, ничего страшного, всего то мою любимую кружку разбил.

Дин натянуто улыбнулся, хотя в его глазах отчетливо читалось «бля». Я облизал губы, переводя взгляд на мужчину в плаще. Он с самого начала показался мне странным и каким-то неуклюжим. Он будто не понимал, что вообще происходит, но сестру мою слушал с восторгом. Он действительно немного напоминал милого ангела.

— Да сними ты уже это дерьмо, — зло сказал я, когда Дин еще раз потянулся к галстуку. Тот вздохнул, облегченно стягивая предмет одежды. — Так, ты охотник…

— Мы охотимся на нечисть. У меня есть предположение, что твою мать убил вервольф, — начал быстро тараторить мужчина.

— Угу, то есть человек оборотень, — кивая, ответил я. Ага. — Ангел, вервольф… Знаете что, агент Дин… Как вас там?

— Винчестер, — спокойно ответил мужчина, откидываясь на спинку. — Рад, что ты…

— Так вот, агент Винчестер, — перебил мужчину я. — Забирайте своего ангела Каса и валите из моего дома. И попросите агента, которого вы выгнали, вернуться к расследованию. Несмотря на то, что он сука, он явно адекватнее.

— Ты понимаешь, что вашей семье, возможно, грозит опасность? — поднялся мужчина, размахивая руками. Я молча указал ему на дверь. — Кас, мы уходим!

— Уже? – вышел к нам мужчина в плаще. Он повернулся ко мне. — Простите, пожалуйста, за кружку…

— Всё отлично, — пожал плечами я, замечая на его лице слабую улыбку. Да, он был похож на ребёнка.

— Кас, — зло сказал Дин, открывая дверь. Он перевел взгляд на Кристи и улыбнулся. — До свидания.

— Прощайте, — поджимая губы ответил я, заставляя мужчину буквально вылететь из дому. Что же, знакомство с ним было приятным… До того момента, как он стал говорить о паранормальном.

— Дэвид, — пихнула меня Кристи, как только дверь закрылась. — Какого хрена?

— Я понимаю, что твой собеседник был невероятно милым, — начал я, направляясь на кухню. Ну что же, заснуть я уже точно не смогу, поэтому кофе будет в самый раз.

— Он такой умный, — с восхищением стала говорить Кристи. — А еще, я теперь знаю, как улучшить свой проект, чтобы все офигели. Особенно Джессика.

— Кру-уто, — пытаясь найти чистую чашку ответил я. Сестра продолжила говорить, а я завис, смотря на свою любимую кружку. Целую кружку. — Эту разбил твой новый друг?

— Ага, — округляя глаза, ответила девушка. Блять. Ну нет. Нет, нет, нет. Я быстро подбежал к окну, открывая его, заставляя Дина, который уже открывал дверь машины, поднять на меня голову.

— Хрен с тобой, возвращайся, — крикнул я, замечая, как на лице мужчины появляется улыбка.

— Увидимся в час на опознании, — крикнул в ответ он, открывая дверь и садясь за руль.

— Надеюсь, все осколки на своих местах, — сказал мужчина в плаще. – Простите еще раз.

— Кас! – раздался грозный голос Дина из машины, заставляя мужчину вздрогнуть. Неужели он реально ангел?


	4. Chapter 4

Я зло глянул на Винчестера, который стоял у входа в полицейский участок вместе со своим «напарником». Голова болела так сильно, что я шел к ним просто на автомате. Мне ужасно хотелось спать, мне ужасно хотелось остаться дома и никогда больше не видеть этого чудика, мне ужасно хотелось прямо сейчас задушить Дина. Натянуто улыбнувшись и сжав стаканчик с остывшим мерзопакостным кофе, я пошел им на встречу.

— Надо же, даже на пять минут раньше, — усмехнулся Винчестер, поправляя воротник и, очевидно, ища в карманах удостоверение. — Погоди минутку, сейчас…

Я закатил глаза, обходя мужчину и выкидывая стаканчик, вылив перед этим остатки кофе в кусты. Дин даже не обратил на меня внимания, ставя руки в боки, смотря на машину, которую я почему-то не заметил. Крикнув «я сейчас», он зло направился к импале.

— Привет горе агентам, — улыбнулся я Касу, становясь напротив него, заставляя вздрогнуть. — Давай не будем ждать твоего друга и пойдем на опознание. Ты же взял удостоверение?

— Дин будет очень зол и… — начал мужчина, но я взял его под локоть. — Надеюсь, он нас догонит.

Я усмехнулся, открывая перед ним дверь, замечая, как он достает удостоверение и показывает его полицейскому. Показывает вверх ногами.

— Агент Роберт Плант? — стараясь не улыбаться, спросил молодой полицейский. Я не выдержал, слега удавив себя рукой по лбу. Он забрал удостоверение Дина. Господи, ну как?

— Мы на опознание. Я родственник Мэри Лойд, — слегка отодвигая Каса за локоть и делая шаг вперед, ответил я. Только бы не придрался, только бы…

— А, Брендон предупреждал. Извините, я тут недавно работаю. В конце коридора поверните налево и идите прямо до конца. Вас уже ждут, — что-то записывая в журнал, ответил молодой полицейский. Я натянуто улыбнулся, снова подхватывая Каса под локоть.

— Прости, — единственное, что сказал мужчина. Я зло глянул на него, тяжело вздохнув. Вот всё-таки надо было ждать, пока его придурошный друг вернется. Ну за что?

— Всё хорошо, — толкая дверь в морг, буркнул я. Мой спутник выглядел очень расстроенным. — Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делать…

— Добрый день, вы на опознание, да? — к нам тут же подошла девушка лет двадцати пяти в белом халате. Она стала что-то тарахтеть, но от резкой боли в голове я перестал её слушать. Было такое чувство, что прямо сейчас я упаду и засну прямо тут.

Благо, на все вопросы девушки стал отвечать Кас. Пока я стоял, прислонившись к стене, пытаясь не заснуть, девушка уже открыла один из холодильников. Мужчина неуверенно глянул на меня. Интересно, а на сколько всё ужасно? Со вздохом я подошел к телу. Лицо было без повреждений… Это была единственная часть тела, которая осталась цела. Не было руки, а на теле были следы будто от когтей. Я сделал шаг назад, кивая, показывая девушке, что это моя мачеха.

Вместе с головной болью появилась еще и тошнота. Мне срочно нужно было на воздух. И кажется, Кас понял это. Что-то тихо сказав девушке, он вяз меня под локоть и повел на выход. Было нереально плохо, я стал задыхаться.

Но, как только мы вышли на улицу, всё прошло. Моментально. Голова перестала болеть. Она как будто вообще никогда не болела. Я удивленно посмотрел на улыбающегося Каса.

— Я хочу извиниться, — спокойно ответил он. — За кружку и за сегодня. Я действительно не хотел…

— Какого хрена вы творите! — к нам тут же подлетел злой Дин, заставляя всех, кто был возле входа посмотреть на нас. Он поставил руки в боки, но потом резко снял пиджак и закинул его на плечо. — Вас могли…

— Это он, Дин, — тихо сказал Кас. Сначала Винчестер не понял, он зло посмотрел на мужчину, и хотел было высказать мне свое мнение, но потом он улыбнулся. Я вздохнул, поднимая голову. Тёмные тучи медленно плыли по небу. Черт, вечером снова будет дождь.

— Ребят, раз я вам больше не нужен, я пошел, — понимая, что интерес к мне пропал, ответил я. Всё. Спать. И никакого Винчестера!

— Хорошо, до вечера, — печатая что-то в телефоне, ответил Дин. Я остановился, резко разворачиваясь, заставляя мужчину оторваться и посмотреть на меня. — Я хотел попроситься переночевать, и…

— Хрена лысого, агент, — зло ответил я. Нет, нет, нет. Не-ет. Я развернулся, направляясь в сторону автобусной остановки. Вот не дай бог он припреться!

— Дэвид, — крикнул мне вслед Дин, но я показал ему средний палец. Я готов был даже его ангела пустить, но только не его самого.

***

Я открыл окно, наслаждаясь запахом свежести и шумом дождя, выдыхая дым. Погода была замечательная, как и настроение. Усмехнувшись, я посмотрел на злого Дина, который сидел в своей любимой машине уже больше трех часов. Кстати, было уже почти восемь вечера. Услышав, хлопает дверца шкафчика, я обернулся. Кристи стояла возле зеркала, обуваясь.

— Что ты творишь? — вскочил я с дивана, когда сестра с пакетом еды направилась к двери.

— Иду кормить агента, – зло ответила она, резко открывая дверь. — Садист!

— Плащ одень! — крикун я ей в след, туша сигарету, со злостью закрывая окно. Дин выскочил из машины, глупо улыбаясь, а потом, нахмурившись, он снял пиджак и накинул на плечи сестры. Надо же, додумался. Они направились в сторону дома. — Я его не приглашал!

— Дэвид, если ты забыл, я тут тоже хозяйка! — пихая меня, ответила сестра. Она со злостью стянула обувку. — Проходите и чувствуйте себя как дома.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Винчестер. Победно улыбнулся мне, пока сестра не видела. Я прикрыл глаза, не сразу понимая, что сестра ушла на кухню.

— У тебя такой прекрасный выбор отелей, — прислоняясь к стенке, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина разувается, сказал я. Дин аккуратно поставил туфли возле входа и посмотрел в зеркало, поправляя прическу.

— Кас оставил мой кошелек в баре и его естественно украли, — мужчина повернулся ко мне, снимая галстук.

— Он же ангел. Мужчина со сверх способностями, — я стал напротив него, осознавая, что он выше меня на сантиметров пять.

— Ему… Ему слегка не повезло, потому часть силы у него пропала… И… — начал тарахтеть мужчина, я закатил глаза.

— И твоя подруга? Что с ней? — я перебил Винчестера, который странно усмехнулся, ставя руки в боки.

— Умерла. Кстати, ты её очень хорошо знаешь. Мэри Лойд.

— Что вы там стоите, сейчас будем пить чай! — крикнула с кухни сестра. Дин улыбнулся, пытаясь пройти мимо шокированного меня. Ахуенно, любовник этой шлюхи приперся к нам в дом со своим другом ангелом и прямо сейчас остаётся ночевать. Вот не дай бог он к сестре полезет.

— Я тебе на всякий случай напоминаю, что Кристи всё ещё пятнадцать.Тронешь её — я трону твою машину, — резко сказал я. Надо же, угадал. Услышав про машину, его глаза округлились, а потом он зло глянул на меня, пытаясь что-то сказать. — Ванная прямо и направо. Странно, что твой друг не пришел.

— Он будет через минут двадцать, — направляясь вглубь дома, ответил Дин. Я со злостью ударил дверцу шкафчика.


	5. Chapter 5

— Красивый кулон, — раздался из-за спины голос Дина, заставляя меня опустить руку с зубной пастой. Сука, ну почему такое ахуенное утро пошло по пизде?

— А тебе скажи, — стараясь ответить менее зло, я положил на место тюбик и покрепче завязал полотенце на бедрах, поворачиваясь к мужчине. Натянуто улыбнувшись, я пару секунд посмотрел ему в глаза и стал искать вещи. — А ты какого хрена ещё здесь?

— Ну, не один ты хозяин этого дома, — усмехнулся Винчестер, прислоняясь к дверному проёму, что-то пряча за спиной. Если это мои вещи — ему хана.

— Ей нет шестнадцати и она не осознаёт, какого де… Какого психа она пригласила, — я пожал плечами, не сдерживая ехидной улыбки. Винчестер выпрямился, слегка прикусывая губу, зло смотря на меня. И да, в его руках были мои шорты.

— Ты сам видел труп….

Не слушая бред мужчины про сверхъестественное, я попытался вырвать свои вещи. Господи, как же этот придурок меня бесил. А ещё он понял о моих намерениях не сразу, но руку с шортами над головой поднял. И при этом замолчал, ехидно улыбаясь. Бля.

— Дослушай до конца, — спокойно продолжил Дин. А что если я не хочу? — Вервольф — очень большая проблема и.… И какого хрена?

Я улыбнулся, сжимая шорты, как будто это трофей. Было такое ощущение, будто я только что в компьютерной игре прошёл босса. А еще полотенце стало спадать с бедер, но я вовремя придержал его, так что теперь я стоял перед Винчестером с голой задницей, но прикрытым…

— Всегда знала, что тебе повезёт больше, — проходя по коридору в гостиную, сказала Кристи, не сдерживая усмешку. В руках у нее была тарелка чипсов и баночка колы.

— Что? Да мы не… — начал возмущаться Дин, а я лишь усмехнулся. Ох, Винчестер, ты даже не представляешь, насколько мы «долбанутая» семья. Я поправил полотенце, проходя мимо мужчины.

— Солнце, этого скорострела хватило только на утренний секс, так что продолжение в душе у нас и не планировалось, — я спокойно поцеловал девушку в щеку, проходя мимо Каса на кухню. — Пернатым доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, — хрипло ответил ангел, смотря то на меня, то на своего друга. Интересно, а ему знакомы такие слова как «утренний секс» и «скорострел»?  
Кстати, у Дина на лице было столько эмоций. От гнева до офигевания и обратно, поэтому я еле сдерживал улыбку, открывая баночку колы.

— Я не скорострел, ясно? — зло ответил мужчина, в воздухе тыкая меня пальцем. Я чуть не подавился. — Иди сюда говнюк!

— Так занимать ванную или да? — сдерживая хохот, крикнула сестра, когда я быстро побежал в сторону лестницы. Злой Винчестер тут же направился за мной.

***

— Подай пожалуйста сметану, — не поворачиваясь к Касу, попросил я и ангел тут же выполнил мою просьбу. Сестра после школы зашла к подруге, Дин уехал по делам, а мы с его другом решили приготовить ужин… Всё было замечательно и…

Ладно, всё было хреново. Сестра буквально наорала на меня, когда я пытался выгнать Дина и заставить его отвезти Кристи в школу. В итоге, я сегодня остался дома и пытался заговорить с Касом, но все попытки проваливались, пока я не психанул и не переодел его. Теперь мужчина был одет в легкую черную рубашку отца с коротким рукавом и мои шорты. И это был единственный плюс за сегодняшний день.

Готовка началась с того, что я, не подумав, кого я прошу, упустил момент, когда на сковороде загорелся кусок рыбы и мы как в игре симс паниковали около двух минут и только потом я додумался быстро сунуть сковородку по воду. После этого я усадил мужчину возле себя и только изредка просил его что-то подать.

— Как Дин меня нашел? — после десятиминутной тишины наконец-то спросил я, ставя перед ангелом глубокую тарелку и вручая ему нож. — Надеюсь, порезать помидоры ты сможешь.

Кас вздрогнул, взял два помидора в обе руки и завис, смотря на меня. Ага, лаадно. Пришлось брать доску и себе, показывая мужчине, что надо делать, отбирая у него один помидор. На удивление, он стал повторять за мной.

— Женщина, которую убил вервульф, была охотником, — начал Кас, неуверенно нарезая помидор.

— Ага, на мужиков по ночам охотилась, — не сдержал усмешки я. Господи, что за бред? Хотя, то, что происходило со мной в последнее время, тоже было ким бредом.

— И на вампиров, — кивнул ангел. Ах, ещё и вампиры. Я засмеялся. В какой-то степени она тоже была вампиром, потому что сосала… — Не смейся, это действительно правда.

— Ладно, прости. Дорежешь сам? — я протянул мужчине помидор, который он тут же взял.

— Она вышла на след вервульфа и попросила Дина приехать. Если честно, она даже думала, что это ты, — ангел перестал резать овощи и посмотрел на меня. Ну, естественно, это я! Я же такая гнида. Я снова хохотнул, как вдруг резко развернулся. Так, Дин… Сука. — А сегодня мы с Дином поняли, что на самом деле верфульф — Клара Хуппер. На месте преступления мы нашли пуговицу с её кофты. Дин проверял, когда отвозил Кристи в школу. Кстати, когда она вернется? Я хочу рассказать ей, как можно улучшить проект.

Я дрожащими руками достал телефон и стал набирать номер сестры, но она не ответила. Ни на первый и даже ни на пятый звонок. Клара была одноклассницей Кристи, к которой я её отпустил. Нет. Неет, я просто накручиваю себя. Бля. Я посмотрел на удивленного ангела, а потом сразу же стал набирать номер Винчестера, который он корявым почерком нацарапал в блокноте.

— Она ушла к Кларе, — пытаясь хоть как то спрятать панику в голосе, сказал я. Естественно, у меня ничего не получилось.

— Скажи Касу, что он мне нужен и сиди дома, — скомандовал Винчестер и отключился.


	6. Chapter 6

— Чёрт, — я откинул телефон на сидение, зло смотря на Дина, который подобрал нас по дороге к дому Клары. — Она не отвечает. До сих пор.

— Всё будет хорошо, — попытался успокоить меня Винчестер, но на самом деле он волновался больше меня. — Скорее всего, у нее просто сел телефон.… Или они на заднем дворике устроили пикник…

— У неё нет заднего дворика, — буркнул я и тут же посмотрел на Дина. — Вот было же всё нормально до твоего появления!

— А, то есть это я виноват, что твоя сестра возможно в руках монстра! – оборачиваясь ко мне, переставая следить за дорогой, зло ответил мужчина. Он вовремя повернулся, иначе бы мы врезались в мусорный бак. — Просто заткнись и сиди в машине!

Мы остановились возле небольшого двухэтажного дома Клары. Уже темнело, уличные фонари стали загораться, в окнах горел свет. Я вздохнул. Конечно, расслабляться было пока рано. Дин остановил машину и снова повернулся ко мне, буравя взглядом. Как только Кас хлопнул дверью, мужчина буквально выпрыгнул из машины, тут же блокируя все двери. Я в шоке посмотрел на него.

— Винчестер блядь, — всё ещё пытаясь открыть дверь, заорал я. Дин усмехнулся, направляясь к входу в дом. — Я тебе, сука, окно выбью.

— А я тебе зубы, — не поворачиваясь, спокойно ответил мужчина. Он быстро прошел по тропинке мимо клумб, а Кас остался стоять возле машины, смотря на дом. На меня он не обращал никакого внимания, хоть я и махал и звал его.

О, наверное, он обиделся из-за того, что я не сказал о «приказе» Дина сидеть дома. Я вздохнул. Если бы там была бы его сестра он бы точно на попе ровно не сидел. Интересно, а много ли у него сестер? И как много ангелов? Бля… Я разлегся на заднем сидении, прикрывая лицо руками.

Через пару минут послышался женский тихий голос. Очевидно, вышла мама Клары, поэтому я снова сел. Да это была она. Невысокая брюнетка, совсем не похожая со своей дочерью, что-то сказала Дину, махнув за дом. Я чуть ли не завыл. Её дочь повела мою сестру к озеру через лес. Бля. Я снова стал набирать номер Кристи. В этот момент Дин вернулся к машине и зачем-то полез в багажник. Я лишь слышал, как он со злостью открывает сумку и, же «тише», закрывает багажник.

— Выходи, – зло ответил мужчина, открывая дверь. «Особого приглашения» мне не нужно было, поэтому я тут же выскочил, хмуро смотря на пистолет, который он мне протянул. — Пуль мало, они серебряные. Если что-то пойдет не так — стреляй её прямо между титек. Я дороги не знаю, поэтому…

Он усмехнулся, очевидно, своей остроумности, но увидев мой взгляд, выровнялся, тяжело вздыхая и кивая Касу на меня. Серьезно? Он намекал ангелу глаз с меня не спускать, заставляя меня закатить глаза и пойти вперед, включая на телефоне фонарик.

***

Я шел впереди слишком быстро, поэтому Дин постоянно отставал и получал ветками по лицу. По лицу получал заслуженно. Кас шел сзади, постоянно оглядываясь, будто чувствуя, что в лесу ещё кто-то есть. Мы шли уже около часу, потому что: во-первых, мне приходилось тормозить ждать Дина, во-вторых до места, где могла быть моя сестра, приходилось идти в обход из-за частного домика, который тут построили недавно и который я уже возненавидел до глубины души.

— Винчестер, если ты не перестанешь отставать, я уйду без тебя, — наконец не выдержал я, когда мы почти дошли до поляны возле озера. Голова разболелась, меня злило абсолютно всё, да ещё и оставалось пару процентов зарядки на телефоне, но меня это не остановило бы.

Дин прищурился, так как я посветил ему прямо в лицо. В ответ он тоже направил фонарь на меня, но куда-то в сторону левого уха, очевидно, ловя «кайф» от моей выходки. Хохотнув, я снова пошел вперед, замечая костер недалеко от нас. Плюнув на Винчестера и его пернатого друга, я рванул прямо туда, сворачивая тропинки, спотыкаясь об большие ветки, так как заметил, что рядом, прислонившись к камню, сидела девушка, и я не был уверен кто она.

— Клара? — удивленно спросил я, трогая за плечо девушку. Она тут завалилась на бок, и я понял, что Клара мертва. А еще я заметил, что плед, которым она укрывалась, стал пропитываться кровью. Дернув вещь на себя, я чуть не заорал — у неё не было сердца.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чё-ерт, — зло сказал Винчестер, смотря на труп. Странно, что я не заметил его и странно, что нигде не было Кристи. — Как мы могли так… Чёрт!

— Где моя сестра? — мой голос дрожал, но мне было плевать. Я смотрел, то на Каса, то на Дина, который сам нихера не понимал. Кас вообще исчез, пока Винчестер присел рядом с трупом, осматривая рану. Девушку в прямом смысле разрывали когтями. — Скажи мне хоть что-то!

— Она где-то здесь, — из темноты к нам вышел сраный агент ФБР, который приходил к нам в дом для осмотра. Я вздрогнул, а Дин вдруг резко стал передо мной, так как агент направил на меня пистолет. — Винчестер, отойди. Ты же осознаешь, что прячешь ублюдка, который закрывал глаза на то, что его сестра монстр.

— Что? Какого хера ты… — я попытался обойти Дина и дать этому ушлепку в морду, но мужчина выставил руку, останавливая. Во второй руку у него появился пистолет, который он тоже направил на агента.

— Он, как и я, не знал, — не давая мне вставить и слова, продолжил Винчестер. — Том, мы можем объединиться.

— Он тоже повернутый охотник? — спросил я, на что Дин лишь кивнул, ожидая ответа от агента. Но мужчина вдруг выстрелил мне в ногу. Я закричал от боли, опускаясь на колено. Блядь, этого мне как раз не хватало. Винчестер сделал два выстрела в ответ, но этот ушлепок спрятался за дерево.

— Нам нужно за то дерево, — пытаясь меня поднять, быстро сказал Дин. Я лишь корчился от боли, разрешая мужчине вести меня хоть на край света. — Ангелов нам еще не хватало.

— Сука, — прошипел я, оказываясь за огромным стволом дуба. Винчестер, очевидно, не понял, что это было адресовано ему.

— Я надеюсь, Кас быстро найдет Кристи, — выглядывая из-за дерева, ответил он. Том сделал пару выстрелов, заставляя Дина снова спрятаться и посмотреть на меня. — Пули не помогут, поэтому…

— Да насрать, — корчась от боли, я тоже достал пистолет, собираясь стрелять, как вдруг почувствовал, что меня кто-то хватает за воротник и с бешеной скоростью тянет в сторону леса. Обернувшись, я понял, что это Кристи.

Я хотел было сказать, что рад её видеть, но снова чуть не заорал. Её глаза светились, она буквально несла меня на руках с бешеной скоростью, и, когда мы «пробегали» более-менее освещенный участок, я увидел у неё клыки. А ещё за нами пытался бежать Дин, стреляя, но я нигде не видел агента.

Кристи резко остановилась и зарычала, заставляя меня вздрогнуть. Если честно, то в этот момент все слова вылетели из головы, и единственной мыслью было «какого хера». Перед нами резко появился рыжий-мудак-Том со странным серебристым клинком в руках, а сзади остановился Дин.

— Поставь его и не пострадаешь, – с блеском в глазах сказал Том, медленно приближаясь. Винчестер выстрелил ему прямо в плечо. Мужчина выронил клинок, а пуля его только разозлила. Он тоже ангел? Или монстр, как моя… Сестра, опустив меня на землю, бросилась прямо на агента со страшным рыком.

— Очишуеть, — единственное, что сказал Винчестер. С простреленной ногой я почти не мог двигаться, поэтому я попытался прицелиться и выстрелить Тому хоть куда-нибудь, но в то же время, я боялся навредить сестре. Монстр, не монстр, но она была частью моей семьи. Хотя, то, что она была вер… То, что она была монстром верилось с трудом.

Том повалил сестру на землю, оказываясь сверху, но она вдруг укусила его за руку, отчего он вскрикнул и ударил её в лицо. Возле меня появился Кас, который тут же направился в сторону Тома, доставая такой же клинок из рукава, а Кристи, вырвавшись, схватила меня за ногу и попыталась оттащить, но Дин направил на неё пистолет.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал ещё больше, — тяжело дыша, с хрипом ответила сестра. Винчестер, всё еще зло смотря на неё и держа пистолет наготове, кивнул в сторону одного из контейнеров, что находились справа от нас.

— Чтобы когда я вернулся, вы двое всё еще были там, — направляясь помогать Касу, ответил он. Я лишь удивленно посмотрел на Дина в ответ, вообще переставая понимать, что происходит. Это был полный пиздец.

— Как давно? — спросил я у сестры, как только мы оказались за этими сраными контейнерами. Рядом был небольшой фонарь, поэтому теперь я мог разглядеть и её руки с длинными когтями. На подбородке у неё была кровь Тома и, очевидно, её подруги. Значит, Мэри тоже убила она…

— Три года. Меня укусил мой парень, и…

— Тебе же всего пятнадцать, — простонал я, сдерживая слезы. — Я не отдам тебя этим уродам, слышишь. Мы справимся.

— Я люблю тебя, — девушка обняла меня, и именно в этот момент перед нами снова оказался Том. Я не успел даже открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как Кристи снова кинулась на него, валя с ног. Они стали кататься по земле, а я схватил клинок, который этот ушлепок снова выронил, и попытался встать.

Дин был почти рядом, а Кас появился слишком поздно. Раздался выстрел и Кристи затихла. Это был конец. Я почти не чувствовал боли, опускаясь рядом с телом сестры, видя как в её глазах потухает жизнь. Не обращая внимания ни на Дина, который приближался к нам, ни на слезы, из-за которых я почти ничего не видел, я сжал клинок и воткнул смеющемуся Тому в грудь. Мужчина в прямом смысле засветился, а я снова и снова наносил удары, пока меня не оттащил Винчестер.


	7. Chapter 7

Я последний раз осмотрел комнату Кристи и вышел в зал, где уже сидели покупатели дома. Её не стало месяц назад. Да, сегодня был ровно месяц со дня смерти моей сестры.

Это было самое тяжёлое для меня время. Первые два дня со мной был Кас, пока Винчестер разбирался с копами. Они решили повесить все убийства на убитого мной агента-ангела, вызвав меня пару раз для дачи показаний. Кстати, Кас «вылечил» мою ногу, но я всё равно хромал.

Я отказывался от еды и чудом не ушёл в запой, игнорируя присутствие Каса и Дина в доме. По вечерам я запирался в комнате сестры, засыпая только под утро. Мне всё время казалось, что это сон, что она вернётся.

Как только полиция от меня отстала, Винчестер уехал вместе со своим другом, очень долго говоря, как он сожалеет. Тогда я чудом не ударил его в челюсть на «прощание».

Ещё через неделю я понял, что больше не могу находиться в этом доме. Потеря сестры была больнее, чем потеря родителей. Да ещё и соседка, милая пожилая женщина, считала своим долгом «присматривать за мной», не понимая, что этим только ухудшает ситуацию. Я ненавидел когда меня жалели.

Выключив свет, я спустился к покупателям, которые уже приготовили нужную сумму. Уже через час я должен был покинуть Спаркс и уехать в Южную Дакоту, проведя в дороге больше двадцати часов. Почему-то Су-Фолс привлекал меня больше других городов.

***

Судьба явно меня ненавидела, потому что когда я приехал, оказалось, что присмотренный мной дом был продан час назад. Как и другие дома из моего списка. В этот момент я почувствовал себя максимально хреново. Я должен был догадаться о покупке дома заранее.

Сняв номер в отеле на два дня, я направился в местный магазинчик. Хотелось чего-то сладкого и выпить, поэтому мой выбор пал на виски. Я усмехнулся от мысли, что « теперь могу себе позволить». Да, ближайшие недели две я мог позволить многое, но потом мне бы пришлось бомжевать. Я усмехнулся ещё раз.

С выбором сладкого у меня возникла проблема: не мог понять хотел ли я конфет, булочек, зефира или торта. Хотя нет, я хотел вишневого мороженого и пирога с яблоками.

Мороженное, на удивление, я нашёл сразу, а вот за пирогом мне пришлось идти в другой конец магазина, где меня чуть не «сбил» высокий мужчина. Хотя нет, он был огромным, с длинными волосами ниже плеч. На лице была лёгкая щетина.

— Простите, я задумался и… — начал он, а я отметил, что ему было очень неловко. В руках у него было по пирогу, и, когда он, слегка размахивая руками, пытался придумать, что ещё сказать, я улыбнулся. Это действительно было смешно. — Эм… Я… Не подскажете, какой пирог лучше выбрать для брата.

— Оу, а сколько ему лет? — ну, не то, чтобы я разбирался… Просто незнакомец выглядел очень растерянно.

— Сорок, — вздыхая, ответил мужчина, а потом усмехнулся, замечая удивление на моём лице.

— Странно, что ему не печёт их жена, — ляпнул я, тут же прикусывая губу. Ну вот, опять ляпнул лишнего. — Простите…

— У нас нет жён, — так же быстро ответил он, а потом, слегка запрокидывая голову назад, поджал губы. — Ну то есть…

— Дэвид, — рассматривая этикетки на выбранных им пирогах, сказал я. Собеседник нахмурился. — Меня зовут Дэвид.

— Я Сэм, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Очень приятно.

— Думаю, брату понравится пирог с черникой. По крайней мере, я такие редко видел на прилавке в своём городе, — забирая у него пирог с клубникой, ответил я. Сэм покрутил в руках упаковку пирога с черникой, рассматривая надписи. — Да и по размерам он больше.

— Действительно, — улыбнулся мужчина. Он быстро пришёлся по мне взглядом. — Так, ты не местный?

— Путешествую по штатам, — соврал я, спиной направляясь в сторону кассы. Сэм пошёл за мной, поднимая с пола корзину с продуктами. — Остановился недалеко в гостинице.

— И какой штат понравился тебе больше? Мне Невада, — сказал он, поровнявшись со мной, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией.

— Мне Канзас, — улыбнулся я, делая вид, всё в порядке. Он явно что-то знал. А может, ему показалось, что знает меня? Во всяком случае, думать об этом я не хотел. Мы как раз подошли к кассе.

Сэм пропустил меня вперёд, так как у меня было меньше «продуктов». Всёго то клубничный пирог, бутылка виски и сигареты.

— Подвезти тебя? — спросил мужчина, когда я расплатился, заставив задуматься.

— Было бы неплохо.

Он улыбнулся и кивнул, доставая кредитку. Я усмехнулся, быстро осмотрев его покупки. Овощи, молоко, сыр, бутылка воды и три бутылки пива.

— Что? — спросил он, взяв пакет. Я отрицательно покачал головой, открывая перед ним дверь. Возможно, я ошибался, но мне показалось, что он был вегетарианцем. Хотя, не мог же он на одних овощах настолько вырасти. — Далеко твой отель?

Мужчина достал ключи из кармана и… Я резко остановился, понимая, что лучше пройтись пешком. Он приехал на импале. На чёрной, редкой мать его импале. Как у Дина. Чёрт, да я даже не сомневался, что машина была его

— Что-то случилось? — закинув сумку на заднее сиденье, спросил мужчина.

— Скажи мне, Сэм, — облизывая губы, начал я. — В этой машине заиграет какая-то старая рок группа, если ты включишь музыку.

Мужчина удивлённо посмотрел на меня, слегка наклонив голову. Бля, ну за что? Я сделал пару шагов назад, думая, как свалить.

— Знаешь, я лучше…

— Вас Винчестеров только за смертью посылать, — раздался хриплый голос сзади Сэма, заставляя его повернуться. К нам шёл полноватый мужчина лет пятидесяти, поправляя свою кепку. 

И это был самый идеальный момент для «побега», потому что когда Сэм повернулся из магазина вышла группа подростков. Я подождал, пока они поравняются со мной и быстро направился как можно дальше от магазина, отмечая, что в этот магазин больше не пойду, благодаря бога за несколько отелей в этом городе.


End file.
